Supermercado
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Oliver se aventura al supermercado.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **Capítulo Único:** Supermercado.

Si se podía ser sincero consigo mismo, Oliver no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo ésta era la primera vez que visitaba un supermercado solo. Y para rematar, lo que era realmente curioso, nadie le había obligando el hacerlo. Él solito se ofreció hacer las compras luego de oír a Barry decir lo que debía comprar para la cena familiar pero que estaba muy cansado para dicha tarea. Oliver no había querido que Barry hiciera todo, por lo que, antes de obligarlo a comer y dormir un poco, tomó la lista de compras de su pareja y con su vehículo todo terreno condujo hasta el supermercado más cercano al loft, no queriendo dejar a Barry mucho tiempo solo. Ahora tal vez lamentaba un poco su apresurada decisión, _estúpido corazón que le obligaba hacer cosas estúpidas._

Se encontraba frente a las góndolas del pan y galletas, todas ellas de marcas diferentes. Recetas y agregados que no se parecían entre sí, diferentes tamaños y contexturas que le parecían estúpidas. No recuerda bien cuál de todas ellas era la que Barry compraba para tener de reserva en el loft, tampoco puede diferenciar cual es su favorita. _Que patético._ Dándolo por caso perdido y no queriendo permanecer más tiempo en un solitario pasillo, Oliver toma dos paquetes al azar de tamaño medio y los coloca con cuidado sobre su canasto repleto de carnes, pasta, frutas y vegetales. Golosinas para Barry y un pack de cervezas para él. Uno que otro artículo de limpieza y desodorantes de ambientes que Barry insiste tener para el Refugio, ya que en ciertas ocasiones el lugar puede llegar apestar a sangre. Oliver no le toma importancia a ello, realmente, pero a decir del velocista y Felicity, el olor en el lugar puede llegar a ser desagradable en ocasiones.

Con su pequeña lista ya completa, Oliver se dispone a pagar todo. Varias miradas rápidamente se fijan en él con curiosidad, otras, en su mayoría, le ven con enojo y disconformidad. Éstas últimas eran las que el arquero tendía a ignorar deliberadamente, más a petición de su pareja que por querer hacer oídos sordos a lo que murmuran. Oliver deseaba poder hacerlos callar de un puñetazo, sobretodo cuando hablaban de Barry y su relación con él. Y si bien la mayoría solo sabia recalcar la diferencia de edades entre ellos, otra gran mayoría lo único que decía era que él utilizaba al menor para satisfacer algún tipo de fetiche enfermo o que Barry solo era un muchachito interesado por la fama que erradicaba salir con Oliver Queen.

Entiende que no debe dejarse llevar por lo que los demás decían sin conocerlo realmente, pero tampoco podían culparlo cuando su juicio se nublaba al oírlos decir blasfemias sobre Barry. De él podían decir lo que les diera la gana, pero no iba a permitirles que se metieran con Barry.

Oliver llega a la caja registradora y una mujer de rasgos latinos de su misma edad le sonríe coqueteando, con su brillo labial demasiado rosado sobre su boca y las pestañas postizas casi cayendo de sus ojos graciosamente. El rubio reprimió una carcajada de burla y le entregó todos sus artículos, para pagar por ellos luego. En el ticket de compra se encuentraba el numero telefónico de la mujer.

\- A Barry no le causará gracia... -comenta una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Ya estando en el estacionamiento buscando a su auto, Oliver gira su cuerpo con brusquedad, encontrándose allí con Sarah y su equipo _¿Qué mierda?_

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo al niño? -pregunta Mick con malicia, a su lado Ray sonríe divertido, consintiendolo.

\- Tal vez no, pero no aseguro que se me escape sin querer la próxima vez que lo vea... -responde Snart comiendo de una bolsa de frituras. Su sonrisa maliciosa no aseguraba nada bueno.

\- Deberías deshacerte de eso -aconseja Stein sabiamente, llevando dos bolsas ecológicas en sus manos.

Jackson asiente dándole la razón, cargando con él ocho bolsas con comida. Carter, en cambio, parece indiferente a lo que sucedía. No queriendo darle la misma importancia al asunto como su equipo.

\- Se nos hace tarde... -avisa Kendra mirando su extraña pulsera, como si no hubieran estando burlándose de Oliver hacia solo pocos segundos.

El grupo de Leyendas murmuran entre sí respecto a Oliver y si debían calificar de infidelidad el hecho de que la cajera, la misma que le dio su numero al rubio y que luego coqueteo con Ray, hubiera compartido su teléfono con Queen y decirle al velocista sobre dicho tema. Leonard parecía el más decidido a decirle a Barry.

El grupo de héroes, o la mayoría de ellos, siguen su recorrido por el estacionamiento aún hablando de Oliver y como no había cambiado nada, sobre como debería cuidarse el pobre de Barry y el cómo se vengaria el Capitán Frío si es que el Queen osaba a lastimar al niño.

Oliver los ve caminar hasta su nave del tiempo suspendida en media calle, aún no creyendo lo que había sucedido.

¿En ésto se había convertido su vida?


End file.
